


Whumptober 2020

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Aquaphobia, Broken Bones, Carrying, Character Death, Dehydration, Enemy to Caretaker, Failed escape, Hallucinations, Handcuffed, Hannibal Lecter to the Rescue, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent to Being Turned into A Vampire, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Sick Character, Sleep Deprivation, Stag Hannibal Lecter, Starvation, Support, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A collection of my daily Whumptober 2020 fics.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 186
Kudos: 170





	1. Whumptober Day 1: Shackled (Hannigram Post Season 3 angst)

“And you plan on doing this every night?” 

Will didn’t look at him as he closed the second handcuff around Hannibal’s wrist. 

“Yes.” 

Hannibal watched him turn away from the bed and not look back as he made his way to the door. 

“Are you that worried that you’ll wake up tomorrow and I’ll leave you?” 

Will paused and didn’t turn around. 

“Or is your worry that I may be unable to keep my murderous needs at bay and be taken from you?” 

He could see the tension in Will’s shoulders and smiled at the lack of answer. The lack of comfort in his sleep tonight would feel like a victory for chipping away at Will’s fears so soon in their new life. 

“You could stay,” he said, “And make sure I have no reason to go.” 

Will turned. 

“Goodnight, Hannibal.”

And with that he was gone. 

Hannibal leaned back against the headboard and smiled. 

Only days had passed since they’d come out of the water together, and if this was the start of things he knew it would not be long before Will would be asleep at his side. 

He closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight Will.” 


	2. Whumptober Day #2: Pick Who Dies (MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH HANNIGRAM)

“You missed a spot.” 

Hannibal smiled and ran the sponge over the frying pan. “Would you like to do the honors?” 

Will wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. “You know I can’t.” 

“Hmm.” 

“The dog needs to have dinner.” 

“Yes, I will do that as soon as I’ve finished.” 

“And you need to shower.” 

He kissed Will’s hands and turned to look at him. 

“Do you wish to join me?” 

Will frowned. “You know I can’t.” 

Hannibal’s eyes filled with tears. “You can,” he whispered, his voice hoarse, “I have a very vivid imagination, Will.” 

He felt Will’s phantom arms tighten around his waist. 

“I know,” he said softly, sighing, “That’s why I’m still here.”


	3. Day 3: Comfort (Hannigram Season Four Hannibal POV)

Hannibal had never felt much of a comfort with sleep. 

Sleep was a necessary part of his life, an ending to a long day of possibility, and every morning he woke he tried his hardest to use every moment he had in order to make the most of the time he was able to keep his eyes open. 

That changed after they fell together. 

He longed for sleep, the close warmth in that small space, and as Will kept him at arm’s length during the hours they were awake he anticipated the comfort of knowing that in the darkness there was nothing holding Will back. 

Every night would start out at opposite ends, cold and separate as they had all day, and it would take only moments for Will to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s waist melding them so close he felt as if they were one person. 

The warmth of Will’s breath on his neck made Hannibal sigh and lean into the touch, trying hard not to beg for more. 

If this is all he could have he would take it. 

He may not be able to have what he wanted with Will during the day but he had this. 

Every night he knew Will found comfort in him and in turn he found comfort in sleep. 

Sleep was his ultimate goal now, because in the warm darkness of their bed Will wasn’t so far away. 

They always found each other in the darkness. 

Hannibal hoped that someday they would find each other in the light again. 


	4. Day 4: Caged (Hannigram Season Four)

Will hadn’t slept, eaten, or had water in almost three days. 

They’d attempted to take him out at least ten times to force him into the infirmary but he’d resisted so hard no one wanted to even attempt it again. He knew he was going to die soon, and yet as he lay on the hard cold floor of his cell he was smiling. 

“Will….” 

Hannibal had started to appear after day two and though Will knew he wasn’t real because his mind was too weak to let him feel his touch. 

“Love brought us to one death,” he whispered, tears in his eyes. 

The door opened and he knew it was real because the imaginary Hannibal didn’t turn to look at who was coming in. 

“How is it that you both shared the same quote within five minutes of each other?” 

Jack’s voice was bitter, angry, and just a little tired. 

Will’s smile widened. 

“Is he dead?” 

“He’s on his way to the infirmary.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Will…” 

“I’m not letting you take me until I can see him.” 

Jack sighed. 

“Bring him in.” 

The sound of a creaky wheel is what made Will turn his head, and he smelled Hannibal even before he heard him. 

“It seems…neither…of us…could survive…separation.” 

He had an IV in his arm, and he looked like he was minutes away from dying but Will had never seen anyone so beautiful. Will let out a sob as he felt their fingers brushed. 

“I’ll come,” he said, not looking at Jack, “If we’ll end up in one cell after.” 

“We’ve won, Mylimasis,” Hannibal said, his voice brittle and thick, “We’ve won.” 

Will was compliant and meek as they lifted him onto his own stretcher. He never took his eyes off Hannibal, and never felt the IV be put into his arm. 

They were wheeled down the hall side by side, still touching, and as they headed into the infirmary he started to close his eyes. 

Sleep would come easy now that they were together. 

Their minds and bodies needed to be ready for what came after. 

He felt Hannibal squeeze his hand. 

Everything was already going according to their plan. 

Now they just had to wait and there would be no cage at the end. 

Only blood….and freedom. 


	5. Day 5: On the Run/Failed Escape (Hannigram Season Four)

Hannibal ran a cold washcloth over Will’s forehead, and his smile made him melt. 

“I haven’t seen you look so upset in a long time.” 

He frowned, dipping the washcloth into the cool water again. “I look completely normal.” 

“Liar.” 

The wounds that had received from their night with the dragon seemed to be healing rather well in the first hours since they’d found shelter after coming ashore. Those first hours as they gave each other first had been some of the most wonderful of Hannibal’s entire life. Will had been so free from all the things that held him back for so long and they’d been inseparable. 

Sleep had come naturally and when he was woken some short hours later to Will’s shallow breathing and painful moans his happiness was shattered. 

Something was wrong. 

Hannibal told himself Will was a fighter, that he could fix this, and that all it would take was a bit more time. The next safe house was many, many miles away from here and far enough that Jack would not find them. He would have access to funds in order to bring adequate medical supplies to combat any infection.

But the longer he let Will suffer it was likely he would not survive. 

“Get some more sleep, Will. I will return shortly.” 

Will blinked, seeming disoriented, and he reached for him. Hannibal touched his hand and fought back tears. “Where are you going?” 

“I have a call to make.” 

“The next part of our journey?” 

“Yes.” 

He found the burner phone in a desk drawer and went outside to make the call. 

“911 what is your emergency?” 

“This is Hannibal Lecter,” he said, his voice thick with emotion, “I need an ambulance at 221 Fuller Lane. The man I’ve kidnapped is in grave condition.” 

There was a pause. “Um…sir…please stay on the line.” 

He sat down in the grass as tears fell down his face. “I will.” 


	6. Day 6: “Stop, please.” (Hannigram)

Will tossed a card onto the table in front of him. 

“What’s this?” 

“You promised me,” Will whispered, “You said that...you would stop...for me.” 

Hannibal turned the card over and saw what he knew was a driver’s license. 

Jerry Granger, age 43. 

“I’ve never seen this before, Will,” he said, tossing the card down, “And I’m not sure I like what you’re implying. I’ve spent the last year following every rule you set down for me, and followed them implicitly. You are by my side nearly every hour of the day so when would I have had even a moment to commit murder?” 

“Stop, please,” Will said, his voice thick, “You’re insulting us both by lying to me again. I’m done. No more.”

Hannibal felt fear rise up in his chest. “Will...” 

Will turned and Hannibal got up from the table so fast his chair fell. He ran over and wrapped his arms around Will tightly. “Please, Will just...let me explain.” 

He could feel Will tense in his arms. “There’s nothing left to say,” Will whispered, shaking his head, “I’ll be gone in the morning.” 

“Mylimasis...” 

Will pushed him off with a snarl. “You will NOT call me that anymore! You....all you had to do was...” 

Hannibal put his hands on Will’s face. “I killed him _for_ you,” he said, his voice shaking, “He...followed me home and was intent on blackmailing me for money. I had no choice.” 

Will laughed and pushed him away. “You expect me to believe that YOU would be scared of some random dude? That you’d---” 

Hannibal grabbed hold of his hands. “HE WAS GOING TO TAKE AWAY OUR FREEDOM! I had no choice but to destroy him! Please, Will, you need to believe me. I...I cannot lose you again. Not now.” 

Tears blurred his vision as the sight of Will so upset made him feel worse. 

“I can’t believe a word coming out of your mouth.” 

“Will...” 

He ignored him and turned to head down the hallway. Hannibal followed Will again but was rebuffed each time he attempted to stop him. Will said not one word when he reached their bedroom and shut the door in Hannibal’s face before locking him out. 

Hannibal could rush the door and break inside easily but found himself unable. He didn’t want Will by force, nor by fear. 

He wanted him fully, just as they’d been for what felt like so long. 

The sound of Will throwing something across the bedroom made him slump against the door and he shook with his own desperation. 

Jerry Granger had followed Hannibal home and threatened them. 

He was not lying. 

He had promised himself long ago he would never lie to Will again. 

But lies of omission were still that. Lies. 

Hannibal laid his head against the door. “I would kill the world to keep you,” he said, “And yet you will not believe me when I speak the truth. You used to see me so well, Beloved. Can you not see me anymore?” 

Will said nothing and Hannibal sat there for what felt like decades until he slumped forward falling asleep. He woke to feel someone lift him and buried his face into Will’s neck as tears fell down his face. 

“Please,” he whispered, “Please, Will. _See_ me again.” 

Hannibal felt Will’s arms come around him as he was laid down in their bed, and Will’s tears wet his neck. 

“Please, Will,” he begged, “Please.” 

Will kissed his neck. “No more,” Will whispered, “And if someone comes again like him...we kill them together. Promise me.” 

Hannibal nodded, grabbing Will’s hands and kissing them. “I promise, Mylimasis. Not without you.” 

He began to drift just as Will’s lips teased his ear. 

“No more lies.” 

“Never again, Will.” 

“I won’t forgive you a second time.” 

“I love you,” Hannibal whispered, “So very, very much.” 

Will sighed. “I love you too.” 

Hannibal fell asleep not long after, and when he woke alone he panicked rushing from their bed down the hall. He found Will in his pajamas cooking, and the relief was so overwhelming he nearly doubled over. 

Will frowned. “Are you okay?” 

“I thought I’d lost you.” 

He shook his head. “Not yet.” 

Hannibal walked over and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Will sighed into his embrace. “No,” he whispered, kissing Will’s cheek, “Not ever.” 

Will smiled as Hannibal took his wrist and flipped the eggs. 

“Not ever sounds much better,” Will whispered, his voice thick. 

“I would do anything to keep this, Mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered, “Anything.” 

“I hope so.” 

Hannibal hugged him tighter. 

“I promise.”


	7. Day #7: Support/Carrying/Enemy to Caretaker

There was not supposed to be life after the fall. 

And yet, there was. 

Will washes up on shore after battling through the waves, coughing, and flops down onto the wet sand gasping for breath. His whole body aches, his throat burns, and as he turns his head he sees Hannibal Lecter lying eerily still not far from him. 

This is what he wanted. 

Hannibal Lecter, dead. 

He can imagine the headlines already and yet he forces himself to get up crawling across the wet sand until he’s looking down at Hannibal. 

“Hannibal,” he says, voice barely above a whisper, “HANNIBAL!” 

Will forces out the yell, his throat feeling almost torn, and when Hannibal doesn’t even flinch he feels something he doesn’t expect. 

Fear. 

“Hannibal,” he says, shaking him. 

He stares down for only another minute before his decision is made. 

Will chooses life. 

He presses down on Hannibal’s chest, counting out loud, and then blows air into his mouth. The CPR training he’d been forced to renew every year as a teacher pays off after the third set when Hannibal coughs up water grabbing Will’s hand. 

“Hannibal, hey, hey,” he says, tears in his eyes, “It’s me.” 

Hannibal blinks open his eyes, shaking, and stares up at him. 

“Will.” 

“That was some swim, huh?” he jokes, not knowing why. 

It’s inappropriate and strange for them, but Hannibal still smiles. 

“I did not expect to open my eyes again after we hit the water.” 

Will wipes sand off Hannibal’s cheek. “Neither did I.” 

“And yet,” Hannibal coughs, sitting up more, “Here we are.” 

He smiles. “Here we are.” 

Hannibal looks around the beach. “Where are we?” 

“I’m not sure…” 

“I don’t think I can move very well…I think I’ve broken my leg.” 

Will frowns. “I…I can help you.” 

Hannibal looks at Will. “Is that what you truly wish to do? Help me?” 

He nods. “Yes.” 

Will stands, still aching, and with some difficulty wraps Hannibal’s arm around his neck lifting him up off the ground. He’s heavy, but not very, and they begin to walk down the shore. 

“I’ll…remember this…” Hannibal says, panting, “…as the start of something I’m quite…hopeful for.” 

“I’m helping you walk not proposing marriage,” Will says, his cheeks burning, “I’m just…”

“…carrying me,” Hannibal finishes, “You’re carrying me, Will, and not in order to throw me off a cliff.” 

Will laughs as tears fall down his face. “I’m…” he huffs, “…supporting you. There’s a difference.” 

They make their way to a dark house with no cars in the driveway. The area seems pretty deserted and he’s sure no one would is around to see them. Will leaves Hannibal on the front porch and looks around for a camera or security system signs but finds nothing. 

“I don’t think anyone’s here.”

“Very astute, Will. Did the lack of people help you come to that…”Hannibal coughs, “…conclusion?” 

Will glares as he uses his wet shirt to break open one panel of the door’s window before turning the lock. It opens with ease, and he smiles down at Hannibal. “You’re being an asshole so I guess that means the pain isn’t as bad as it was?” 

Hannibal frowns, and his sopping wet head and clothes make Will’s smile widen. “I was merely…observing.” 

He leans down again and helps Hannibal inside to the nearest bedroom which is thankfully not far. 

Will says nothing as he helps him out of his clothes, and into the closest thing he can find which is a pair of sweatpants. Hannibal is oddly silent as he shivers, watching and observing, which makes Will blush again. 

“Stop it.” 

“Enemy to Caregiver,” Hannibal purrs, “I would never have expected.” 

He pulls off his own shirt, and tosses it to the floor. 

“I don’t want you to freeze to death.” 

Will turns away and knows Hannibal is observing again. 

“This is twice now that you’ve expressed concern for my well being, Will. Are you aware of that?” 

He says nothing as he finds himself a pair of pajamas and strips down hoping to shut Hannibal up with his nudity. 

“And now you’re changing in front of me.” 

Will pulls on the pajama pants and turns still shirtless to glare at him. 

“Can we… just…not? Just for tonight?” 

Hannibal’s eyes are full of something Will refuses to name when he nods. 

“Of course.” 

Will finishes getting dressed, and comes back to him again. 

“Can you move it? The leg?” 

Hannibal attempts to move is leg and winces, but he does move it. 

“Perhaps it’s just a sprain.” 

“Or you lied in order to get me to ‘carry’ you.” 

He smiles. “Perhaps.” 

Will sits up on the bed, grabbing the comforter, and wraps the whole thing around Hannibal’s shoulders. “There.” 

“Will…” 

He reaches out to touch Hannibal’s cheek. “I think I like taking care of you.” 

They stare at each other for far too long before Hannibal speaks. 

“I think I quite enjoy being taken care of.” 

Will licks his lips. “I’m…gonna go find something to…” 

He moves to stand and Hannibal grabs his arm hard. “Do not put a stop to this before it starts,” he says, coughing again, “Please.” 

Will looks at him. “I have to fix the broken window.” 

“It can wait.” 

They settle back onto the bed together, turning off the light, with Hannibal as the little spoon. Will tightens his arms around him, breathing in the scent of him that he so long missed. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, “For choosing this.” 

Will feels tears in his eyes. “Enemy to Caretaker seemed like more fun than Enemy to Gravedigger.” 

Hannibal grabs his hand in the dark. 

“Yes, I think it will be.” 

Will breathes him in and closes his eyes. “Hannibal?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Where do we go from here?” 

“Wherever we want, Will,” he whispers, lips brushing Will’s hand, “Wherever we want.” 


	8. Day 8: "Don’t Say Goodbye.” (Hannigram Character Death)

Hannibal can’t remember how it started. 

The years of companionship and love they shared were beyond anything either of them expected. They were meant to be together, always had been, so much so that when they left the house it became a tradition not to say it. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

Hannibal would kiss him softly, fingers teasing his cheek, and when he came home he’d be greeted with the same words. 

“That wasn’t soon enough.” 

He’d give Will a kiss that shook them both down to their toes, oftentimes unable to stop themselves from fucking on the nearest surface, and they’d linger in the warmth of each other riding out the high of _them_. 

Fifteen years they had of this, basking in the glow of happiness, and that day as Will left for the corner store he came up to Hannibal shaking his keys.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, kissing him. 

“Don’t forget the plums,” Hannibal reminded, “You know you always forget the plums.” 

Will grinned, shaking his head, and the gray at his temples seemed to shine in the sunlight. “You say this every time and I have NEVER once forgotten the damn plums!” 

Hannibal grinned as Gigi ran up to get attention between them. She was the last of their dogs, the youngest they’d brought in those first few years, and now at twelve she still acted half her age. 

“Someone wants attention from their Daddy.” 

Will wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, do they?” 

He kissed him again and gently pushed him back. “Go now before you hit the rush.” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Will said, licking his lips.

Hannibal spent the next hour preparing for Will’s arrival, unmaking the bed and finding food to occupy Gigi’s time while they had their fun. He was so caught up in his preparation he didn’t notice the time that had gone by. 

Too much time. 

He frowned, confused, and as the hours ticked by he grew more than concerned. 

Something was wrong. 

The knock at the door confirmed it. 

They said it was an accident. 

Hannibal hardly heard anything else. 

He took Gigi and went upstairs to lie down. She was having trouble breathing now, and when he set her on the bed she went right to Will’s pillow. 

“NO!” 

Her cowering made him feel bad for yelling and he took her into his arms before laying there himself. “I apologize, little one.” 

Gigi curled into his arms and he buried his face into the pillow letting out the first of many sobs that could have been screams. 

“Will....” 

They were supposed to go together, not alone, and now he hadn’t gotten to say goodbye. 

“Will...” 

Hannibal felt his body ache as he sobbed, clutching Will’s pillow in his hands, and as his chest ached even when he passed out from the pain. 

He woke up in his old office back in Baltimore. 

The place looked as it he’d never left it behind, as did the red checkered suit he wore, and as he walked around the room he smiled at the memories. 

“I always did like that suit.” 

Hannibal turned and saw Will sitting in his same chair with Gigi in his arms. 

“Will.” 

His temples were still that same lovely gray, and Hannibal knew if he touched the hair there it would be softer than anything he’d ever felt in all his life. 

“I guess I did forget the plums.” 

Hannibal’s vision blurred as he walked toward him. “Yes, you did. Will, please don’t...please don’t say goodbye.” 

Will set Gigi down on the floor and she ran toward Hannibal who took her into his arms. “We don’t say goodbye,” Will said, walking to him, “What do we say, Dr. Lecter?” 

Hannibal took two steps and met him in the middle of the room. 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

Will’s fingers teased his cheek. “Yes, love,” he said, wrapping his arms around him and Gigi both, “We say, I’ll see you soon.” 

Hannibal smiled as Will wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Is it finally soon enough?” he asked. 

Will kissed him and he felt it throughout his body. He felt weightless, happy, and no longer alone. “It is.”


	9. Day 9: Run! (Hannigram On the Run)

They were running. 

Will could hardly breathe they’d been running for so long, trying not to look back, and yet he saw Hannibal seemed invincible. 

“I can’t...” 

Hannibal grabbed his arm, pulling Will as they rounded a corner, and for a moment he didn’t hear anything behind them. 

“Will...” 

“I’m....not sure...I can...” 

They looked at each other, cheeks flushed, and Hannibal touched his face. 

“I...need you...to do something for me.” 

“What?” 

He pressed a kiss to Will’s mouth. 

“Run!” 

And then he took off. 

Will tried to run after him but found he could barely walk, instead slumping back against the wall as he cried out. 

“POLICE!” 

“No, no, no,” Will whimpered, forcing himself to stand, “No...no...” 

“HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!” 

He took several steps, just in time to see them yanking Hannibal down the alley, and tried to get their attention. 

“H...” 

Will saw Hannibal turn, eyes pleading, and hurried to lean against the wall again. 

‘Run!’ 

The word echoed in Will’s mind as he heard the car pull away, and tears streamed down his face. 

He would run. 

Just not away. 

It was time to go home again.


	10. Day 10: Punctured (Hannigram Vampire AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of sequel to Whumptober 2019 Day 23: Bleeding Out

semi sequel to THIS

Every year Hannibal Lecter attended Blood Rave, the annual vampire event that was very exclusive and near impossible to receive invitations to unless you knew the right people. 

He didn’t have to know the right people in order to gain entrance. 

Hannibal _was_ the right people. 

His reputation in the vampire community was far above most while also being so completely unknown to anyone below him he could easily walk through a crowd unnoticed. 

Tonight was no exception. 

The owner and operator of the Blood Rave, a vampire named Jean who was nearly older than he, spotted him immediately when he got to the door. 

“Lecter,” Jean purred, holding out his hand. 

Hannibal smiled as they shook hands. “Good evening, Mr. Duran. A fine crowd this year.” 

“We’ve upped security,” he said, gesturing for him to enter, “After the unauthorized turning last year.” 

“You never were able to find them, were you?” 

“No,” Jean said, taking a drag of his cigarette, “But we killed the person who allowed them entry and the guards in the ‘blood room’ that year. I’ve gotten all new staff since then.” 

“I’m glad,” Hannibal sighed, his teeth aching as he licked his lips, “Wouldn’t want to spoil the food.” 

They both smiled. “Of course not,” he joked, “Right this way, Dr. Lecter. I...have taken the liberty of putting aside the more...fine...specimens this year. You are my first VIP of the evening so I will offer you first choice if you like.” 

“A special blood room?” 

“Yes,” Jean said, leading him, “I thought it best this year to...make up for the mess of last. Especially for my special guests.” 

“Not the rowdy ungrateful made vampires that you cater everything else to?” 

Jean’s eyes flashed. “It pays the bills, Hannibal,” he said, “Even you see patients you despise.” 

“Touche.” 

He led Hannibal up a set of stairs in a secluded hallway and then down past six single doors to a pair of red double doors. There were two guards in front of each.”

“Mr. Lecter is allowed entry,” Jean said, “As much as he likes.” 

Hannibal smiled as the guards moved away and Hannibal stepped inside. 

There were five humans on various beds in the middle of a red room that was outlined in small couches. Hannibal inhaled the scent of them and his eyes flashed. 

“Thank you for this invitation, Mr. Duran.” 

“You’re quite welcome,” Jean said, turning to go. 

Hannibal took two steps forward when Jean’s voice stopped him. 

“And remember...you may be a VIP but the rules still apply to you.” 

The rules were the same every year. 

1\. Do not touch what isn’t yours.

2\. Kill your meal.

3\. No turnings.

“I’ll remember, Mr. Duran.”

Jean sighed. “If you do break the rules, Hannibal...this is the last time you’ll be invited here or anywhere.” 

Hannibal smiled. “You think I’ll turn one of them? An insignificant meal? I haven’t turned anyone in the last six hundred and sixty six years. For you to even suggest such a thing is...rude.”

“Rude or not,” Jean said, backing away, “The rules were not mean to be broken.” 

He turned away from him. 

“I don’t plan on breaking them, Mr. Duran. Thank you for the first taste. You may leave.” 

Hannibal waited for the sound of the door closing to move closer to what the crude vampires referred to as “blood bags.” He preferred to think of them as meals, and though they were not here voluntarily he still cared little for taking advantage. Humans were of little importance to him anymore and hadn’t been in a very long time. 

He frowned as he got closer to the humans, all sedated and pliant. There were three men and three women, all smelling rather pleasant. Hannibal stopped at one of them, a man who wore a flannel shirt with a large tear in the shoulder, and ran fingers through his hair. 

“Mmm....” 

The man smelled a rather delicious blend of the woods and a musk that seemed only him. Hannibal couldn’t help but take a bite, purring at the taste, and as the man moaned as he punctured his skin his whole body shuddered in response as he came in his trousers. He pulled back, shocked, and stared down at the man again whose eyes were barely open. 

“Who...what...” 

Hannibal breathed in the scent of his spilled blood and rich aroma. His teeth ached to take another taste and yet he found he couldn’t. “Your name?” 

“I don’t...what’s...” 

He put his hand on the man’s cheek. “What is your name?” 

“Will,” the man whimpered, “I...where am I?” 

“You were taken,” he said, feeling a sudden anger, “They...abducted you...to kill you.” 

Will tried to sit up and could not. “I...” 

Hannibal’s eyes flashed red as he watched Will try to move only to reveal a bruise on his wrist. He held his arm tenderly, rolling up the sleeve, and the anger rose. 

“Do you remember anything?” 

“No,” Will groaned, “I...please...I...” 

He leaned in again and flashed his fangs at Will, who stared at him with wide eyes. “My name is Hannibal Lecter and I am meant to kill you,” he whispered, touching Will’s cheek, “Yet...I cannot. Will you put your trust in me, Will?” 

A single tear fell down Will’s cheek. “Yes, Hannibal.” 

“Thank you.” 

Hannibal moaned as he bit into Will’s neck again, suckling slowly, and he felt Will clutch his hair. “No....no...god....” 

He took all the blood he could, his body a livewire, and pulled back to look at Will’s face. “Open your mouth. I am going to turn you, Will. It is the only way to get you away safely.” 

Will’s pulse was slowing now, eyes heavy, and as he opened his mouth Hannibal bit his own tongue kissing him softly. He felt Will convulse after he tasted only a a few drops of his blood and then went very still. He pulled back, smiled down at him, and caressed his cheek.

“Sleep well, beautiful Will.” 

He wiped his mouth, took Will’s hand, and waited. 

Will’s turning took only forty seven minutes. Hannibal’s heart leapt as he watched Will’s fingers move first, followed by his hands, and finally he opened his eyes. He smiled down at him. 

“Hello, Will.” He growled. “I’m...I need...” 

Hannibal bit his own wrist and Will began to suckle, eyes lit as he stared up at him. 

“Shh....” 

He licked his lips when Hannibal pulled the wrist back. 

“You said...I could put my...trust in you...”

“I did,” he purred, touching his cheek, “And now...you must again. You are the first vampire I’ve made in six hundred sixty six years. No one can hurt you if they want to risk my wrath. I promise you this.” 

Will sat up slowly, blood dripping down his mouth, and he seemed much more coherent. “Why me?” he asked, looking around at the other humans around him. 

“Because...I tasted your blood...and refuse to never taste it again. There’s...something. I don’t know what it is but...it’s there.” 

They stared at each other just as someone knocked on the door. 

“Dr. Lecter, I...” 

Jean stopped just in the doorway. 

Hannibal hissed and pulled Will to his chest. 

“This is unacceptable, Hannibal.” 

“Yet you must, Mr. Duran.” 

“I’ll tell everyone.” 

Hannibal smiled. “It will matter very little.” 

The humans around them moaned and Jean cursed. “Just get out.” 

He kept Will close to him as they left, still tense, and only when they got through the door did he feel safe. 

“I will protect you, Will,” he whispered, “I promise.” 

“Maybe I don’t need protection,” Will mumbled, yet he got into Hannibal’s Bentley without question. 

Hannibal smiled as he shut the door. 

“Even better.” 

He could hardly wait to delve more into this phenomena that had occured with Will. Perhaps, he needed to find out more about the blood bag thief the year before. 

Hannibal got into the driver’s side seat and smiled at Will whose eyes were still lit with his newfound vampiric nature. 

“The world made new, yes?” 

Will looked out the window. “Yes.” 

“Are you ready for more?” 

He turned to Hannibal and flashed fangs once before he licked his lips. 

“Yes.” 

“I can hardly wait to show you.” 


	11. Day 11: Crying (Hannigram Season Four Fluff)

The words came so easily after years of thinking they’d be hard to speak. 

Will had spent the last year overcoming his fear of letting himself indulge in his feelings for Hannibal, getting enjoyment out of murder, and being happy with the darkness inside of him. Hannibal had said “I love you,” hundreds if not thousands of time by now and Will never got tired of hearing him say the words. He’d given himself to everything with such reluctance and yet that one thing he’d never let himself think, let alone say. 

But as he sat there holding down a once white curly haired teacup poodle for her bath who had since gotten into the garbage covered in a day’s worth of trash he said them.

“I love you.” 

Hannibal froze, blinking, and Will let go just enough for Encephalitis to run across the counter knocking over hundreds of dollars worth of kitchen appliances. 

“Shit! Hannibal she---” 

Will moaned as Hannibal smashed their mouths together, tears wetting Will’s cheeks, and he didn’t care at all when his back was slammed into the counter’s edge. He grabbed hold of him, digging nails through Hannibal’s wet shirt, and just as he felt Hannibal press a knee to his cock a forlorn howl cut through everything. 

They broke apart, panting, and both turned to see Encephalitis stuck on the end of the counter too afraid to jump. 

He burst out laughing, tears filling his eyes, and felt Hannibal kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal whispered, “Thank you, Will. I...” 

Will turned and saw Hannibal’s face was covered in tears. 

“I picked a shit time for this, huh?” 

Hannibal smiled. “There would never have been a bad time to hear those words.” 

Will walked down to the edge of the counter and picked Cephie up in his arms returning to the sink. Hannibal kissed him again, and Will felt a tear fall down his cheek. 

“Here we are,” he teased, “The two most wanted serial killers in the world crying in their kitchen with a wet teacup poodle.” 

Hannibal kissed him again. “I love you, Mylimasis,” he whispered, “More and more everyday.” 

Will smiled. “I know, and that’s why I love you.” 

He watched Hannibal’s eyes fill with tears again at his words. 

“Now c’mon you big crybaby,” he teased, “Let’s give this naughty girl a bath.” 

“Perhaps we should use the bathtub.” 

Will shook his head. “Nope, we’re not letting her win. And besides...the wetter we get the more fun we can have...drying off.” 

Hannibal’s gaze grew heated and Will licked his lips. 

“This time,” he said, “I’ll hold and you wash.” 

Will grinned. “Sounds good to me.” 


	12. Day 12: Broken Bones (Hannigram Season One AU)

“I can’t come to my appointment today.” 

The words made Hannibal’s entire mood turn sour as he sat forward at his desk. “I see,” he said coldly, stroking the scalpel that lay beside his appointment calendar, “Is there some sort of...emergency?” 

Will sighed. “I kinda...broke my leg.” 

His mood shifted to concern. “Oh no, that’s horrible. When did this happen?” 

“Earlier today,” Will mumbled, cursing, “I’m actually sitting outside the Orthopedist to call a cab to take my home. I can’t drive with my new cast and...” 

Hannibal shot up. “Nonsense, Will. I am currently without any appointments and can drive you home.” 

“Dr. Lecter, I....” 

“Will, please. Allow me to help you.” 

Will sighed. “Thanks. I can give you address if you have a pen?” 

Hannibal smiled. “I do.” 

Eighteen minutes later Hannibal pulled up outside Baltimore Orthopedics and found Will sitting uncomfortably on the stairs next to some crutches. He hurried to help him down, wrapping his arm around Will tight, and gently got him into the passenger’s side of his Bentley. 

“There, is that alright?” 

Will blushed. “Yeah, it’s...I’m fine.” 

He grabbed the seatbelt, ignoring Will’s protests, and connected the buckle. 

“All set?”

They stared at each other for a moment and Hannibal was delighted when Will stared at his mouth. He licked his lips and watched Will do the same. 

“I’m good.” 

Hannibal closed the door, feeling better than he had all week, grabbed the crutches tossing them into the trunk, and came around to the driver’s side. Will was still red faced and refusing to look his way, which was fine. 

The fortuitous nature of Will’s injury only made his thoughts go into overdrive. 

He would, of course, help Will as much as possible while he was injured. 

Perhaps he could come over every morning, afternoon, and evening to cook? 

And then maybe if Will was so inclined he may offer to help him dress or bathe? 

Hannibal forgot entirely of his previous plan to ruin Will’s entire life. 

This seemed to be a much better idea. 

They pulled into Will’s driveway an hour later and he again helped Will to the door despite protests. 

“I can make it on my own,” Will mumbled, wincing when he almost stumbled. 

“Nonsense.” 

He got Will to his bed, and without being asked decided to cook dinner. 

“You don’t have to---” 

“You cannot walk on your cast, Will. How did you plan on cooking dinner?” 

Will sighed. “I was gonna order a pizza.” 

“That is why I am staying.” 

Forty five minutes later he had used leftover hamburger meat, noodles, and sauce to create a barely passable spaghetti that Will ate with gusto. 

“Are you sure you don’t want any?” 

Hannibal smiled. “No, I am perfectly fine. Just seeing you enjoy the meal I made is enough.” 

Will blushed again as he finished, setting down his fork as the dogs began to bark. “Shit, they have to...” 

“I will take the dogs out. Just...lie still.” 

“You don’t---” 

He ignored him and took the dogs outside. 

They seemed well trained enough that they did their business and came back inside. He then fed and gave the dogs water before going back to Will. 

“Do you need help getting to the facilities?” 

Will’s blush deepened. “I can get there myself, I---” 

Hannibal ignored this and wrapped an arm around him again. “I refuse to leave for the evening without helping at least once.” 

Will sighed. “Thank you.” 

He smiled. “You’re welcome.” 

They walked down the hall together, so close he could feel Will’s warmth, and as he helped him to the toilet seat they were even closer still. 

“I’ll wait outside.” 

Will nodded.

Hannibal closed the door and leaned against the wall, smiling as one of the dogs came up to greet him. He ran his had over its head. “Hello.” 

The dog forced its head under his hand again twice before he heard the sink start. Then the door was open and Will stood leaning against the doorway. 

“Thanks,” he said, as Hannibal helped him again, “This is enough for now, I...I’ll be fine. I have the crutches.” 

“Oh I need to retrieve them from my car before I go.” 

“Yeah,” Will panted, moving slowly on one leg, “I...” 

Hannibal lifted him a bit more, seeing the strain, and when they got to the bed he gently forced Will to lay down. “Stay here please.” 

The darkness made him realize much more time had to have passed than he’d assumed. Hannibal checked his watch. 

It was nearing ten p.m. 

He had spent nearly five hours with Will Graham but not nearly enough of that time had been in his company. Hopefully if he were here to help Will during his convalescence that would change. 

Hannibal grabbed the crutches from the trunk and brought them inside only to see Will struggling to change out of his shirt. “Let me help.” 

“No, I got it! I--” 

He went to help but Will pushed him back. “I GOT IT! Just...I got it.” 

The anger in Will’s face made him frown. “I see. Then I suppose it’s time I took my leave. Goodnight, Will.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Hannibal went to his car feeling forlorn. 

Will would not want him to return, not after that, and he began to reform his plans for toying with Will’s mind again. He got into the driver’s seat, buckled his belt, and was just about to start the car when his phone made a noise. 

Hannibal took it from his front pocket and saw the message was from Will. 

**I’m sorry. I just don’t like to be babied. You really helped me today and I appreciate it. Thanks.**

Hannibal smiled. 

_You’re quite welcome. Would my returning tomorrow be considered babying? I can bring you and your canine companions breakfast and lunch?_

The answer came after a pause. 

**I wouldn’t say no to a good meal and the dogs wouldn’t either. Is eleven ok?**

His heart swelled. 

_Eleven is very much okay. See you tomorrow, Will. Goodnight._

**Goodnight.**

Hannibal looked up from his phone to see Will waving from the window. He waved back. 

This was a very good start and seemed a much better way to become close to Will than toying with his entire life. 

Hannibal smiled as he pulled out of the driveway. 

He could hardly wait to see what tomorrow would bring. 


	13. Day 13: Falling (Hannibal POV After The Fall)

Hannibal’s fall started the day Will Graham sat down beside him in Jack Crawford’s office. 

Love at first sight had never been a more apt description, and yet he fought his feelings just as Will did. His life had been a series of losses and he did not wish to open himself up to vulnerability again. But he did just that, letting himself fall further and further. He did not expect to hit the bottom. 

Falling in love with Will had no end. 

Just more.

And that’s all Hannibal ever wanted. 

More.


	14. Day 14: Branding (Hannibal POV after the fall)

Will leaves marks on Hannibal in every way he possibly can. 

His nails dig down Hannibal’s back when they make love, deep sharp scratches that Hannibal knows have left a scar but cares very little. 

He also bites, always hard enough to bring Hannibal to orgasm and break the skin. Hannibal wears these proudly and often openly displays them even in public where Will blushes so hard he admonishes him after but secretly enjoys.

Hickeys, or love bites, are also a favorite but they do not break the skin and he leaves them often when they are not in the midst of any type of sexual situation. Will can be expected to suckle at his neck, chest, or even arm when they’re just lying on the couch together enjoying the television or reading books. Hannibal believes it may be a soothing technique, catlike in its way, and if pressed would say he enjoys those moments the most. Will isn’t overcome then, not lost in passion and forgetting himself. He leaves those marks because he considers their closeness to be so comforting he wants Hannibal to know how much he values him. 

Those bitten suck marks can remain for two days to nearly two weeks but as with the bites Hannibal displays them openly. Will still blushes, but stares at him with a smile when he openly flaunts their existence. 

Will wants the world to know he’s branded him, his so much more important than the one from Mason still there in the middle of Hannibal’s back, and the many marks are a symbol of his love for him. 

Hannibal has never been more proud to be so loved.


	15. Day 15: Magical Healing (Hannigram After the Fall)

It has been said in times of great stress and peril that people can do extraordinary things. 

Will has never been someone to believe in that kind of bullshit before, but as he stands in the middle of a cabin owned by two people he just murdered carrying what he feels is Hannibal Lecter’s corpse he hopes for a miracle. 

The night’s events have taken their toll on them both, and he feels like he might pass out but despite being the one to throw them off the cliff there’s no way he’s gonna let Hannibal Lecter die this easily. 

He climbs on the bed, tears falling down his cheeks, and breathes into his mouth pressing down over and over doing CPR he barely remembers but still can’t stop. 

“No, no,” he whispers, his voice shaking, “You’re _not_ dying on me, you asshol

The compressions and breaths seem to go on forever. 

Hannibal doesn’t wake up or even move. 

Will finally gives up when he can’t take another breath, checks his pulse, and sobs into Hannibal’s shoulder when there isn’t one. 

It wasn’t supposed to end this way. 

Neither of them was supposed to make it out alive. 

He breathes in the scent of the water and Hannibal himself, shaking as he whimpers. 

“I love you,” he hisses, lips pressed so close to Hannibal’s ear, “Do you hear me, asshole? I fucking love you now _wake up_ because if you die now you’ll never know what it feels like to kiss me.” 

He jumps back when Hannibal breathes, seizing up and shaking so hard that knocks Will off the bed. 

Will stares at him in shock. 

The movement of Hannibal’s body is almost comical, like a marionette, and when he finally settles back onto the bed he lets out a breath Will knows he couldn’t have been holding. 

“Will?” 

He reaches for his hand, sitting up fast, and Hannibal turns to smile at him. 

“You...” 

“We’re alive,” Hannibal whispers, his voice hoarse, “What a nice surprise.” 

Will’s vision starts to blur. “You were dead,” he says, shaking his head, “I know you were dead.” 

Hannibal kisses his hand, “I heard you in the darkness. You told me you loved me.” 

He wipes his face, laughing. “No, you didn’t.” 

“You...you said if I died now I’d never know what it feels like to kiss you. I did not want to go into the darkness without knowing what that feels like.” 

Will lets out a sob. “This is crazy.” 

Hannibal moves to sit up and Will pushes him back down. 

“Will...please.” 

He stands, climbing back onto the bed, and sits on the edge to stare down at him. “You’re sitting here with an open wound possibly bleeding to death and the most important thing is for me to...” 

“Kiss me,” Hannibal finishes, kissing Will’s hand, “Yes.” 

Will lets out a long breath, wiping his eyes again. “So somehow I healed you with the power of love?” 

“No,” Hannibal whispers, pulling him down so close Will worries he’s gonna hurt him, “You healed me with the knowledge that if I returned I would have everything I’ve ever wanted. That...I was not alone in my feelings for you. That...” 

Will kisses Hannibal just to shut him up, a soft kiss that Hannibal immediately deepens their tongues battling for dominance until the need to breathe forces Will to pull away. He stares down at him, his mouth swollen with the force of their kiss, and shakes with how much he wants more. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, “I’m in love with a cannibal.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Yes, you are,” he whispers, “Though if you do not help dress my wounds this magical restoration will not last much longer.” 

Will jumps up and rushes to the bathroom. He finds a first aid kit, disinfectant, and a threaded needle. When he returns he finds Hannibal sitting up again. 

“Hey, sit back---” 

Hannibal opens his shirt, and to Will’s shock he no longer has a wound. 

“Apparently the healing did not just resurrect me,” he whispers, reaching for Will again, “And it seems...that your wounds are also gone.” 

Will reaches up to touch his face. 

There’s nothing there. 

Why had he not felt the pain disappear? He opens his shirt and sees the knife wound on his upper chest is gone too. 

“What the fuck?” 

Hannibal smiles and holds out his hand. 

“Care to see what other wounds we can heal with the power of love?” 

Will laughs, shaking his head as he comes toward him.

“This is gonna be the rest of my life, isn’t it? Listening to bad jokes and cleaning up blood?” 

Hannibal grabs his hand and kisses it again. 

“One can only hope.” 

He lets Hannibal pull him down onto the bed again and now that he knows he can’t hurt him doesn’t stop himself from enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close together. 

Will’s never felt so alive in his entire life. 

“You didn’t say it to me,” he whispers, reaching for Hannibal’s cheek.

Hannibal nuzzles his palm. “I love you, Will.” 

Will kisses him again softly, and for the first time in so very long he feels like he’s complete. 

“I love you too, Hannibal,” he whispers, “Now...I think it’s time to...start the healing process.” 

Hannibal rips Will’s shirt open so fast the buttons fly across the room. 

“Yes,” he hisses, his eyes full of a different kind of hunger, “Let’s.”


	16. Day 16: Forced to Beg (Hannigram After the Fall Run into Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character Death but Not Hannigram

“Please,” Will whispers, tears in his eyes as he holds up the knife, “Please just...let us go.” 

Jack cocks the gun, shakes his head, and doesn’t look away from Hannibal. 

“You know I can’t do that, Will. I’ve spent five desperate years and I can’t...I can’t.” 

Hannibal, who still has hold of the end of the spoon he was using to stir tonight’s dinner, doesn’t move. “Let him go then,” he says, “You can tell them I was alone.” 

Will turns around so fast he feels dizzy. “NO!” 

“You’ll come willingly?” Jack asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Hannibal, no! I’m not---” 

“Will,” he says, his voice thick, “Please do this for me. If I know that you and the dogs are safe I can...survive. The thought of you living in captivity would destroy me. Please, Will.” 

Will squeezes the knife tighter. “I can get him,” he says, his vision blurred, “I can.” 

“Or he can kill you, Mylimasis. Please.” 

He drops the knife, and Hannibal falls to the floor with his hands up. Jack rushes to cuff him, and Will finds himself unable to move as he watches Hannibal stand. 

“Baby,” he sobs, “Please...” 

Hannibal stops in front of him, smiles, and kisses Will so hard he moans, clutching at his hair. They kiss so long they’re both breathless, and when Jack pulls Hannibal back Will whimpers. 

“I will see you again, Beloved,” Hannibal whispers, “Every night I will see you.” 

Will falls to the floor when Jack rushes out with him, and he’s still crying when he sees the knife on the floor. He grabs the handle and runs after them. 

Jack cries out when Will stabs him in his lower back, and Hannibal turns to bite his throat. Will sobs, stabbing again and again, and moments later they’re both staring at his prone body. 

“Will...” 

“I couldn’t,” he sobs, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, I...I couldn’t let him take you.” 

Hannibal lays his head on Will’s shoulder, and Will can feel him shaking. 

“I was prepared to spend a lifetime without you.” 

Will turns to kiss him. “I wasn’t.” 


	17. Day 17: Dirty Secret (Hannigram Angst)

There was something missing. 

Hannibal knew in every inhalation of Will’s breath, every moan, and every release. 

There was something missing. 

Will was an enthusiastic lover, truly, and seemed insatiable in terms of their sexual relationship, but Hannibal could see there was something missing. 

“Tell me,” he whispered, late, as they held each other, still soaking wet with sweat and the stickiness of their spilt passions. 

He was still inside Will, arms tight to Will’s waist, and he could feel him tense at the words. 

“Tell you, what?” Will said, panting, “What do...” 

“What am I not doing for you? What are you afraid to ask for?” 

Hannibal felt Will attempt to disentangle them, so he tightened his hold, and felt Will’s whole body shudder in response. “Nothing,” he lied, “There’s nothing.” 

He kissed Will’s earlobe. 

“There is nothing you could ask for that I would not want to give to you,” he whispered, nuzzling his neck, “Nothing.” 

Will let out a long breath, grabbing his hand. 

“There’s nothing,” he said, pushing Hannibal back and standing.

“Will...” 

He watched him go and sighed, falling back onto the bed. 

There was something missing. 

And he would find out what that something was...when Will was ready. 

But not today. 


	18. Day 18: Paranoia (Hannigram Season Four)

“Will?” 

Will stared outside, eyes narrowed, and ignored when Encephalitis came up for attention. 

“Will, what are you doing?” 

“There’s a truck outside,” he said, almost in a whisper, “And it’s been sitting there all day. I think it’s _them_.” 

Them. 

The last month had been an endless round of “them” sightings, though none had come to mean anything in the long run, and Hannibal had moved them twice after Will seemed so scared. 

They had spent the last few weeks here in Cuba, happy and safe, but the looming “them” seemed ready to make a reappearance as it always did. 

“No one is out there, Will.” 

Will shook his head. “They’re not gonna let us stay like this for long,” he said, his voice shaking, “They...they _can’t_.” 

The last year had been a series of “them,”or “they,” though a few months here and there had been nothing but bliss. Though it seemed to coincide with every time he and Will began to get closer. 

Hannibal put a hand on Will’s back. “They can,” he said, his lips brushing Will’s ear, “And they will....because no one knows we’re still breathing. No one knows...how happy we are.”

He felt Will tremble under his palm and began to rub circles on his back. 

“Hannibal...” 

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek. “It’s ok to let yourself be happy, Will. I promise nothing will happen if you just....let go.” 

Will turned to look at him, eyes full of tears, and shook his head. “They’ll come,” he whispered, “They’ll come and they’ll...they will take you away.” 

He put his hand on Will’s cheek. “Yes, they may do that,” he whispered, sighing, “Or...perhaps...we will live happily ever after.” 

Will’s lower lip shook. “If I stop worrying then they might....” 

Hannibal stepped closer to Will and lay their foreheads against each other. Will sighed as he took both his hands. “But if you don’t stop worrying, we’ll never be able to enjoy the time we have now. They’ll have stolen that from us still. Do you want to let yourself be happy, Will? Do you?” 

Will looked into his eyes as he smiled. “Yes, I do.” 

“Then let’s live....for now. Worry can come later, and we can do it together.” 

Hannibal watched as Will relaxed and let out a long breath just before he put his hands on Hannibal’s face. They stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Okay.” 

Then he kissed him. 

It wasn’t a soft kiss, nor was it a hard one. 

But it was their first, and as Hannibal led them backwards to the couch not once did Will stop to look behind him. 

Their happiness could finally begin. 


	19. Day 19: Survivor's Guilt (Character Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just as sad as it sounds. TW: Character Death

They pulled him out first. 

Will shivers as the diver’s bring him in, hardly coherent as people all around him say words he doesn’t want to hear. 

“You’re gonna be ok!” 

“It’s gonna be ok, Will!” 

“Just breathe!” 

He barely has time to mourn being alive when they rush him to the nearest hospital. 

Eleven hours later he wakes up to see Jack Crawford sitting at his bedside. 

“Jack,” he says, his voice hoarse. 

“Will.” 

Will feels his arms ache at his sides and knows his leg is broken. He doesn’t try to move it. 

“We tried to call Molly...” 

He stares up at the ceiling now. “...it’s okay.” 

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

He closes his eyes and remembers the look Hannibal gave him from across the killing field where the Dragon fell. 

“I don’t remember.” 

“Oh,” Jack sighs, “Well...Dolarhyde is dead.” 

Will turns to look at Jack. “Good.” 

“So is Hannibal Lecter.”

The words should be a relief to Will, but his insides clench and he feels tears fill his eyes. 

“...too much blood...water....drowned...” 

He hears nothing else Jack says and closes his eyes, feigning sleep to get him to leave. The minute Jack goes Will lets out a sob, covers his mouth, and wonders why this hurts so much. 

Falling off the edge of that cliff was supposed to end in both their deaths. 

Hannibal Lecter was a monster. 

Yet he can hardly breathe, his chest aches so much, and he cries himself to sleep not long after. 

Two days later, Will is back home. 

Alone. 

Molly moved out and took Walter with her. He signed the divorce papers without any trouble, and she didn’t look at him on her way out. 

She gives him back his dogs and takes the ones they got together. 

Will hardly notices. Every day feels like the day before, and even as he tries he still can’t stop the pain. Eight weeks go by as his broken foot heals, and yet the rest of him seems to be stalled. 

Like he’s waiting for something. 

A week later is the first time he sees Hannibal Lecter standing outside his house. 

He knows it’s not real, couldn’t be, and yet he walks over still. 

“You’re late,” he whispers, standing just far enough away to pretend this is real. 

Hannibal smiles. 

“Hello, Will.” 

He’s wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Will’s never seen him in either. 

“I....I’m sorry.” 

“For?” 

“For not...going with you.” 

Hannibal frowns. “Am I going somewhere?” 

“No, I mean....” 

He reaches out and runs his pam across Will’s cheek. 

Sense memory, but it feels so real. 

“Can I come inside?” 

Will nods, smiling as the tears fall down his face.

“Sure.”


	20. Day 20: Lost (Old Hannigram SAD)

"What day is it today?” 

Hannibal blinked, shaking himself out of a sudden haze. “Tuesday?” 

Will smiled. “Correct.” 

He reached for Will’s hand, content to just touch the soft wrinkles there, and soon enough the world seemed to fade. 

“Hannibal?” 

He frowned. “Who?” 

There was a sadness in Will’s eyes, his beautiful eyes, and he wished he could make it go away. He loved Will’s eyes. 

“Hannibal,” Will said, squeezing his hand, “You’re Hannibal.” 

“Am I?” he asked. 

“Yes, love,” Will whispered, kissing his hand, “And I’m...” 

“Will,” he said, smiling, “You’re Will. I’m Hannibal and you’re Will.” 

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “Yes, love. You....you never forget me, do you?” 

“Never.” 

“Who are you?” 

Hannibal blinked, shaking himself. The world felt a bit hazy again, like he was navigating through a fog, but he held onto Will’s hand. 

“I...I’m sorry,” he said, reaching out to touch Will’s face, “I was lost for a moment there. I’m fine now.” 

Will pressed their foreheads together, and the gesture felt just as perfect as it had the last thirty one years. “I love you so much,” Will whispered, staring into his eyes. 

Hannibal pulled back to look into Will’s eyes. 

His beautiful eyes. 

He could never forget those eyes. 

“I love you more,” he said, leaning into kiss him softly. 

A tear fell down Will’s cheek. “I know, love,” he whispered, “Whenever you’re lost...you...you never forget me. Not once. I don’t know why but...” 

Hannibal took his hand and kissed it. “How could I ever forget you? You are the air I breathe, Mylimasis. I...may lose everything else but I will _never_ forget you.” 

Will pulled Hannibal into his arms and let out a sob, pressing his face into Hannibal’s neck. He started to feel hazy again, and fought with all he had not to get lost again. 

“Will....” he sighed. 

“Hannibal,” Will sobbed, “Don’t...please...stay.” 

He breathed in Will’s scent, pressing his nose into those gorgeous silver curls, and squeezed him tight. 

“Will...” 

Hannibal felt the haze overtake him again and tears filled his eyes just as Will pulled back. 

“I love you,” Will said, smiling as he touched his face. 

“I love you, Will.” 

He did love Will. 

That was all he knew. 


	21. Day 21: Hypothermia (Hannigram Body Heat)

Will’s never been so cold. 

He shivers, teeth chattering, and burrows in closer to Hannibal’s chest. 

Their nakedness is an afterthought, a means to hopefully stop their end, and yet he feels so much. 

“Not...how I...imagined...” he tries to joke, voice shaking. 

“You...thought of...this?” 

Will lifts his head and looks up into Hannibal’s eyes. “Too...much.” 

Hannibal’s cock tries its hardest to react to Will’s confession but they’re still not warm enough. They’re so close Will can feel Hannibal’s breath across his face. 

“D...i...d...y..ou?” Will asks, leaning in closer. 

The wound on his shoulder makes him wince, but the bandage is still sticking, and when Hannibal reaches out to touch his bandaged cheek he leans in. 

“O...ften.” 

Will feels a different kind of heat between them, simmering at best, but he knows they’re in no condition to give into anything. Hannibal tangles their legs, caring little about his own wounds or the bandages he so quickly covered them with. 

“St...itch...es,” Will says, voice quivering, “We...” 

Hannibal pulls Will down onto his chest. He’s warmer than Will and heating up fast. Will presses his other cheek against his skin. 

“L...ater.” 

He falls asleep in Hannibal’s embrace, unsure if they’ll wake up tomorrow. 

But for now he’s warming up, in more ways than one. 


	22. Day 22: Nightmares

“Are you gonna tell me?” 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand in the dark, squeezing hard, and tried to calm himself before he spoke. 

“There’s no need.” 

“Hannibal….” 

“I had a nightmare, Will,” he whispered, “I’ve had them before and will have them again.” 

Will pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “You’ve never had them with me before.” 

“I know.” 

“You…you were…crying.” 

Hannibal felt for tears on his cheeks but there were none. “No, I was not.” 

“Yes, you were,” Will said, sighing, “You…Hannibal just tell me, ok? You once told me that you could be my paddle when I needed one, let me be yours.” 

He kissed Will’s hand. “I dreamt of the night my family was murdered. I have not had that dream since I was a boy and it…was upsetting.” 

“But…you said _my_ name. I distinctly heard, _Will_.” 

“You were mistaken.” 

“Hannibal…” 

“I think perhaps this evening I should sleep in the guest bedroom. I don’t wish to disturb your sleep again.” 

He attempted to leave the bed and Will pulled him back down, trapping his hands at his sides as they stared at each other through slivers of moonlight that wafted in through the window. 

“Tell me.” 

Hannibal sighed. “You were…among them. The bodies. I was startled because you did not belong, and I…reacted. That is all.” 

“Why was I there?” 

He felt tears in his eyes. “Perhaps…our…growing attachment…made me consider you just as important as them. I’ve barely had enough time to love you, Will, and to lose you now would…” 

Will dropped Hannibal’s hands and kissed him softly, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re not gonna lose me, I promise. The next time I’m in your nightmares….try to wake me up, ok?” 

“And if you do not?” 

“I’ll wake you up,” Will whispered, his voice thick, “And remind you that we’re still both very much alive.” 

Hannibal pulled him down into another kiss, wrapping his hands around Will tightly, and when they broke for breath he laid his head on Will’s chest. His heartbeat was beating wildly, and Hannibal closed his eyes. 

“I love you very much.” 

“I love you too.” 

“I will try to wake you,” he said, “And you’ll know if I succeed I’m sure.” 

Will kissed his forehead. “I will.” 

He started to drift, and soon fell into slumber. 

Hannibal slept peacefully all night long. 


	23. Day 23: Presumed Dead (Season One AU - Buster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presumed Dead Buster   
> (Don't worry he's not dead)

The phone call came exactly twelve minutes before Will Graham was supposed to be in his office for an appointment. 

“Hello, Will,” he purred, leaning back in his office chair, “Is there something…?” 

A sniffle, followed by what sounded like a choked back sob, came from the other end of the line. 

“I…I can’t come in tonight.” 

“Is there something the matter?” 

Will sniffled. “I…I think Buster is dead.” 

Hannibal paused. “Think?” 

“He…” Will sighed, “..I let the dogs out like I always do and they ALWAYS come back. They all came back but him and I heard him cry out but I can’t find him and there’s blood in the snow and it’s so dark….I keep calling but he won’t come. He’s a good boy, Dr. Lecter. He always comes back. Always. I heard some wolves last night in the woods behind my house. I…” 

“Do you need some assistance? I can drive to your home right now and—” 

“No no,” Will said, almost too loudly, “You just…go home. I’ll…” 

“Will, I have nothing keeping me from coming to you. I will be there.” 

Will sniffled again. “Thank you, Dr. Lecter. I…” 

“Hannibal,” he said, standing and putting on his overcoat, “I’ve told you plenty of times to call me Hannibal. We’ve gotten to know each other long enough for you to drop formalities.” 

He heard Will laugh a bit. “I guess. I…if you could bring another flashlight that would help. I’ve got my gun in case of…emergency. I’ll be looking out for you.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I will be there soon.” 

“Thank you, Doctor…Hannibal. I…I could really use a friend right about now.” 

He felt his heart beat just a bit faster at Will’s wording. 

“I’m glad to be of service,” he purred, heading out the door, “Stay positive, Will. I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.” 

“I’ll try. See you soon.” 

Hannibal unlocked his Bentley before he got inside and was excited to be seeing Will again at his home. Their tentative friendship was growing steadily and yet he was growing ravenous for more. This seemed to be a good step in that direction. 

He drove toward Wolf Trap, ready to assist Will in a rescue or ease his pain at a loss. The pack of canine companions were important to Will, and he knew if one of them died he’d need a shoulder to cry on. 

Hannibal was eager to be that shoulder. 

The drive was quiet and gave him enough time to think about what might happen after if the worst had happened. He’d assist in the animal’s burial, and perhaps offer to cook Will dinner. The intimacy could perhaps lead to a furious jump in their friendship and perhaps more. 

Hannibal realized with surprise that he very much wanted more. 

He grew steadily more excited as the drive went by, and as he rolled into the driveway he nearly leapt out of the Bentley to grab his flashlight. 

“Hannibal!” 

Hannibal looked up just in time for several dogs to rush at him in excitement. He made sure to bend down and pet quite a few, though he lamented the hair that would cover the bottom of his Armani trousers. 

“Hello to you too,” he said, as one of the dogs licked his hand. 

Will ran up a moment later, panting for breath, and carrying a dog in his hands. 

The animal was wrapped in a towel. 

“Buster, I take it?” 

Will grimaced. “Yeah,” he sighed, “I tried to call you but I don’t think the signal’s that great sometimes on the road. I feel like an ass that you came all this way and he’s just….here.” 

Hannibal smiled, bending down to pet Buster’s head. “He is uninjured?” 

Will nodded. “He actually attacked a bunny if you can believe it. I finally called him a couple more times and he came running up with the dead carcass in his mouth.” 

“A gift for his master,” Hannibal said, staring up through his lashes, “You should be proud.” 

He laughed. “That he tore apart something and brought it to me?” 

“He thought to give you his kill, Will. It’s a very important thing for any predator.” 

They shared a look that lasted far too long before Will spoke. 

“Well,” he mumbled, “Um…I tossed it back. So I guess I was an ungrateful master.” 

Hannibal smiled and stood straight again. “I’m certain you’ll have more…gifts…in the future.” 

He smiled. “I’ll remember to be grateful for the next carcass I get as a gift.”

“I should hope so.” 

They shared a chuckle. 

The dogs started to prod Hannibal’s hand for pets again, and he tried to accommodate but they became a bit too excited. Will whistled and they all ran off at his command. 

“Sorry, I…they…we..don’t have visitors much.” 

“I’m sure,” Hannibal said, pulling out his keys, “Well, I suppose I must get back on the road. I’m happy you found Buster.” 

Will nodded. “Thanks.” 

“I will see you at our next appointment. Goodnight, Will.” 

He turned away and headed back toward his car feeling oddly rejected. This night had not gone at all as he’d expected. 

“You wanna come in for a drink? I was just about to make dinner or order a pizza. I can see if I have steaks?” 

Hannibal looked at Will in surprise. “I would be delighted.” 

Will’s smile made his chest ache. “For a drink or the pizza?” 

“Both.” 

“You’re sure you even know HOW to eat pizza?” 

Hannibal walked back up to Will again, pet Buster, and smiled. 

“I’m sure you can show me many new….delights…I haven’t had before.”

They shared a look that felt different. 

“Yeah,” Will said, licking his lips, “I can try.” 

They began to walk toward the house and Hannibal’s early upset faded away. 

This night hadn’t gone as he expected but perhaps it would end even better than he’d hoped. 

The night was still young and full of possibilities.


	24. Day 24: Found Family

What a difference five years made. 

Will could hardly remember his life before the fall. 

Every breath now felt so easy, so free, and every single day he woke up excited to be alive. They lived in Havana, far away from almost everything, with two dogs and more space than they knew what to do with. There was no guilt, no shame, and nothing but peace. 

Which was why Will was so terrified to lose it. 

“What if,” he asked in the dark, over and over again to the point of obsession, “They come and separate us again?” 

Hannibal’s fingers found his and they held hands tightly. 

“We will not let them,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Will’s neck, “No one thinks we’re alive, Will. We’re free to do whatever we please.” 

“But....” 

“We’re a family now, Will,” Hannibal purred, pulling them closer together, “And no one will separate our family.” 

Will felt the dogs at his feet, like always, and his voice shook when he spoke again. 

“What if...we have no choice?” 

“We’ll do anything to protect our family,” Hannibal says softly, “Won’t we?” 

He closes his eyes and smiles. “Yes.”


	25. Day 25: Water

They’re alive. 

Hannibal hadn’t expected that, though he welcomed this new life, and it seemed Will was happier than he pretended to be. They were still injured just days after the fall, but the broken remains of their relationship seemed to be healing faster than their wounds. 

He had high hopes for their future, as long as the authorities considered them dead, and that morning as he washed dishes in the remote cabin they’d broken into he was smiling just thinking of the possibilities. 

Then he heard Will screaming. 

His heart raced as he dropped the dish and ran toward the sound, only to find Will in the shower entirely nude and curled up in the corner in terror. 

“Will?” 

Will’s head shot up and he rushed toward Hannibal, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I...I...you were...I just...” 

“I’m here,” he whispered, “I’m here, Will.” 

“I just kept remembering the water,” Will whispered, his voice shaking, “I...I didn’t think...I...I...” 

After that day Will did not shower alone, nor did he go near water without Hannibal by his side. 

This fear was both warranted and irrational, they both knew, but Hannibal would not deny him anything any longer. The sound of running water or feeling it across his skin without knowing they weren’t about to be separated forever caused such anxiety Will could hardly breathe. 

Hannibal was able to indulge in things Will would not otherwise have given him. Every touch was an intimacy that grew, and in time the platonic nature of his attentions running a washcloth down Will’s bare skin became more. 

He watched Will lean into the touches, directing his hands, and the first time they touched sexually Hannibal nearly succumbed just from the privilege. 

“Will,” he whispered, “Are you certain?” 

“Yes.” 

Hannibal’s pressed himself against Will’s back as he stroked him, pressing kisses to his neck, and lazily thrust again Will’s backside as his own hardness ached between his legs. 

“Hannibal...” 

“I...I can stop.” 

“Don’t,” Will panted, throwing his head back, “Don’t stop.” 

He started to move faster, his hand quickening in response, and when Will succumbed he cried out groaning moments later when he came against Will’s skin. 

They held each other, still shaking, and Will turned to kiss him for the first time. 

This all seemed backwards, and yet just as it should be. 

And as the years went by and Will’s fears were gone still they did not shower alone. 

There was no need. 

The fear of the water was gone, but now replaced by their union. Why would they choose to experience water any other way?


	26. Day 26: Shot/Disoriented (Hannigram Doctor Hannibal/Rookie Will AU)

Will woke to the sounds of someone talking close by him.

“...and he should make a full recovery.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

He felt groggy, slightly disoriented, and sore as fuck. 

“Tell me I got him,” he mumbled, blinking open his eyes slowly. 

His partner, Frank, didn’t look happy. 

“I could lie, if you’d like me to, but I won’t. We’ll get him, though, he’s being plastered all over the place.” 

Will sighed, turning onto his side and wincing when he remembered he had two wounds instead of just one. “I should’ve waited.” 

“You should’ve.” 

He laid on his back again, staring straight up at the lights above, and closed his eyes. 

“How bad is it?” 

“You’ll be here a few days, and out a few weeks. The chief isn’t happy. This isn’t the first time you’ve ignored protocol.” 

Will’s fists clenched at his sides. “I thought I had him.” 

“Rookie mistake.” 

He glared at Frank. “Fuck you.” 

“Maybe you’re not cut out for this, Will. You ever think about that?” 

“I’m not---” 

Frank stood up from the chair and put up his hands. “I’m just the messenger, Will. You’ll be on probation when you get back, and if it happens again you’re out.” 

Will sneered. “Did you already put in for a new partner?” 

“You know I did.” 

“My third one since I started.” 

“You know whose fault that is, kid,” Frank said, sighing again as he put his hand on Will’s arm, “Think about it, Will.” 

Will said nothing in response and pulled his hand away. He listened to the sound of the hospital outside, and tried to center his frenetic mind. 

The perp had been right there, and he’d known he was still under scrutiny but he’d seen the mess that asshole had left back at that house. 

What he’d done to his own wife and kids. 

Will let out a long breath and the ache in his shoulder and stomach made him whimper. A moment later someone knocked on the door and Will looked up to see what was obviously a doctor. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m in the hospital, what do you think?” 

The doctor looked a bit older than him, but not much, and was quite possibly the most attractive person Will had ever seen up close. His smile did something to Will’s body that had nothing to do with his injuries. 

“I think, Officer Graham, you need to not move so much. You haven’t been here yet more than a few hours. Let your body heal.” 

The doctor, whose name tag read DR. LECTER, picked up Will’s chart. 

“I’m pissed off,” Will mumbled, “I can’t sit still when I’m pissed off.” 

“Hmm...” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“It means, ‘hmm,’ which means nothing,” Dr. Lecter teased, putting his chart back, “You’re going to be here for a bit longer so you must sit more still. I can turn on the television if you’d like?” 

“I hate tv.” 

“Hmm.” 

“If you’re just gonna come in here and say _nothing_ , then you should just go. Unless you’re my doctor then sign off on whatever it is and then go.” 

“I am _not_ ,” Dr. Lecter said, “But I am filling in for someone who just had to leave for an emergency situation at home. The past twenty four hours have been hectic to say the least.” 

Will looked away. 

“I could bring you something that may occupy your time?” 

“Like what?” 

“A book?” 

“What makes you think...” 

“I will bring what I think you’d enjoy and go back about my evening, Mr. Graham. I won’t bother you again unless I need to ‘sign off on whatever’ strikes my fancy.” 

Will blushed. “Whatever, I don’t care.” 

He heard the sound of Dr. Lecter’s shoes clicking on the ground and stared up at the ceiling again. 

What was he gonna do if he couldn’t be a cop? 

What else did he have? 

Will gripped the edges of his bed tighter, and the images of those bodies came into his mind again. He could almost feel the knife in his hand, and smell their blood. 

“Monster,” he hissed. 

That man needed to be put down, and he’d let him get away. 

He was so preoccupied with trying not to think about how he’d felt seeing that scene that he didn’t hear Dr. Lecter return until something hit his knee. The minute he opened his eyes and saw Dr. Lecter’s smile he felt a flutter in his belly. 

“That was fast.” 

“Yes, I...took the liberty.” 

Will reached for what was obviously a magazine and smiled when he saw the title. 

Dog Fancy. 

“What makes you think I like dogs?” 

“Most people do.” 

“They don’t read magazines about dogs though. You really have to like them to do that.” 

Dr. Lecter smiled. “It was the only magazine I saw that was not about women’s issues or cooking. If you don’t like it---” 

Will put the magazine to his chest. “NO! I...I do.” 

“Do you have a dog?” 

“No,” Will said, flipping it open, “But I used to.” 

“I see.” 

“Thank you,” he whispered, not looking up, “I...appreciate it.” 

“You’re quite welcome.” 

He heard Dr. Lecter’s steps as he headed toward the door and looked up just in time to see the man look back. 

“If you need anything, Officer Graham,” he purred, “Don’t hesitate to alert the nurse.” 

“What if I need you?” Will asked, blushing. 

“If you alert the nurse, she can alert me. Though I will come check on you before I end my shift.” 

“Okay,” Will said, looking away again. 

“Have a good evening, Officer Graham.” 

Will resisted the urge to look again and yet his cheeks still burned. 

“You too.” 

The minute Dr. Lecter was gone he looked at the empty doorway one more time, and smiled. 

Maybe staying here a few days wouldn’t be so bad. 


	27. Day 27: Power Outage

“I can’t do this anymore.” 

Hannibal glared at him from across the room. “What?” 

Will’s hands shook as he stared at the bloody shirt in his hands. “I can’t do this…anymore.” 

“You seemed to have quite the easy time doing ‘this’ not an hour ago. Can I ask what’s changed? What…” 

He felt tears in his eyes. “I just…” 

Hannibal stepped forward and Will backed away. “Will…please, just…” 

Will shook his head. “I can’t keep doing this,” he whispered, his voice shaking, “I can’t…” 

“Yes, you–” 

The lights went out so suddenly that they both froze. 

“Hannibal?” 

“The power seems to have gone out.” 

“I see that.” 

Will reached for the bedframe and gripped tight, trying to edge his way toward Hannibal whose arm suddenly grabbed his. He gasped, reaching for him, and felt Hannibal’s other arm come around to pull him closer. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I…

Hannibal entwined their fingers together and Will’s unease melted away. 

“Will…” 

“Hannibal, I…” 

He felt Hannibal’s breath on his cheek and turned just in time for a soft brush of lips. This wasn’t their first kiss but still Will moaned, pulling him closer. 

“You need to stop fighting, Mylimasis,” Hannibal whispered, kissing his cheek, “You need….to embrace this. Embrace…the freedom to be who you were born to be.” 

Will hugged him tightly and smelled blood in the air. His body responded, as it always did, and his guilt seemed to disappear. 

“I know.” 

“Letting the power you’ve gained just….go out….would be a sin,” Hannibal purred, nuzzling his cheek, “And you know what God does to sinners.” 

Will smiled. “I know what God does to saints, too,” he teased, kissing him softly, “And….I….I know I can.” 

“Can what?” 

“Keep doing this,” he confessed, feeling a weight lifted off, “I can. I…I want to.” 

Hannibal’s grabbed Will’s chin and pressed their lips together softly. 

“I know,” Hannibal whispered, kissing him again, “That is why I refuse to let you go so easily.” 

“Hannibal….” 

“And now…it’s time to cleanse ourselves of this evening’s activities.” 

“In the dark?” 

“Unless you’re opposed?” 

Will squeezed his hand. “No, but…I’m not sure how well I’ll do getting us there in the dark.” 

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips. “Leave it to me.” 

Will sudden had a rush of affection for Hannibal, his chest aching, and easily knew exactly what smile he couldn’t see in the dark. 

“I always have you to show me the way through the darkness, don’t I?” 

Hannibal squeezed his hand again. “Always.”


	28. Day 28: Hunting Season (Hannigram Creature AU - Hurt Creature Hannibal)

Will’s dogs loved the freedom living so far away from anyone else gave them. 

They were able to roam free in the backyard without risk of a nosy neighbor yelling about leashes and shaking their fist that one of them might shit on their lawn. His pack could be themselves out here, and with him as their guide they stayed close without running off into the woods. 

Every night they followed this routine, and always came back when Will called. 

Until that night. 

And their quiet calm was changed forever. 

He sat on the porch, leaning back in his chair, and smiled as he saw them play fighting over Winston’s favorite rabbit toy. Buster was a little scamp, always ready to pounce, and the newest member of his pack was still learning his place. Will was ready to call out to them when things seemed a little heated, and stood to do just that, when they heard the shot echoed through the dim. 

The dogs all stopped to look in the direction of the noise. 

Will’s lip curled. 

Someone was in the woods and illegally hunting on his property. 

He clicked his tongue and the pack all looked his way. “Come!” 

They started to come his way and were just near the door when a scream so loud rang out. Will fell to his knees holding his ears and the dogs started to howl. 

The scream seemed to melt into him, digging in so hard he felt like he was dying, and when the noise finally ended he lifted his head to see the dogs were gone. 

“Shit,” he said, his throat hoarse. 

Will’s whole body ached as he stood up, and he ran inside to grab his shotgun and a flashlight. He ran through the back door and into the woods. 

“COME!” he tried to yell, throat still hurting, and attempted to whistle but could barely breathe. 

He couldn’t hear the dogs at all, not even when he tried to clap or click his tongue. Will’s chest ached thinking of who or what had gotten to them in the woods. The flashlight illuminated hardly anything as the dread increased the further he got from the house. 

“COME!” he said louder this time, his throat aching, “COME NOW!” 

Will heard a whine, followed by a second deeper one, and started to run. 

The minute he spotted Buster lying down not a foot away his relief was palpable, and he let out a sob as he saw Winston as well as the others. They were all lying in a circle and staring at something. He moved the flashlight to the middle of the large clearing and froze. 

An extremely large stag was lying on its back, bleeding profusely, and lying beside it was the body of a man. The stag had blood and guts on its antlers as well as its mouth. The pitch black almost featherlike fur on the stag was otherwordly, and Will knew it was not a normal animal even before its eyes glowed red to stare at him. 

He set his gun down, and put up his hands. “We’re not gonna hurt you.” 

The animal snarled at him, though it didn’t try to move even as Will came closer, and when he put his fingers on the man’s throat feeling no pulse the tag made no effort to attack him. 

His body aches that had begun after that scream had occurred began to wane when Will put his hands on the stag’s wound. He had an insane need to help this animal, so much so that he ripped off his coat, tearing the sleeves, and began to wrap it around the creature. He felt the stag relax, licking his hand, and tears filled his eyes. 

“I’m gonna fix it,” he whispered, the light from his flashlight barely illuminating much of anything. 

Will worked for god knows how long, but when he was done the stag settled. He waited for it to move but there was nothing. 

“I...I can’t lift you,” he whispered, “I...” 

Almost instantly the animal was gone and in its place was a man. Will was so startled he reared back, falling onto his ass, and the man reached for the flashlight. 

“Thank you,” he said, voice almost a growl, “This will not go unremembered.” 

Will didn’t move, frozen, and the man handed him the flashlight. Their fingers brushed and Will’s whole body grew hot. The light lit the man’s face just enough for Will to see his red eyes outlined in black. His hair was almost silver. 

“You...” 

The creature reached for Will’s chin and smiled with teeth so sharp Will immediately thought of the carnage they’d wrought. “I will come to you,” he said, suddenly leaning in to sniff at Will’s neck, “When it’s time.” 

Will moaned and reached out just before the creature took off into the night. 

He sat there shaking in the grass and dirt with tears on his face. 

“You’re welcome,” he said hoarsely, almost laughing. 

The dogs all came at Will, nuzzling and whining. 

Will forced himself to move, grabbing his gun, and the ache that had made it so hard for him to move was gone. He led the dogs back to the house, passing out immediately, and woke feeling better than he had in years. 

The first thing he did was go back to the clearing, expecting to see the man who’d dared hurt the creature, but there was not even a speck of blood to be found. 

He did, however, find a set of antlers covered in blood. 

Stags usually only lost their antlers after mating season, didn’t they? 

Had the creature found its mate already? 

He shivered as he carried the antlers back to his house and tried to imagine what sort of bloodthirsty animal could be mate to such a monster. 

Will only hoped the next time the stag man came to see him alone. 

There was no way he’d survive meeting him and his mate. 


	29. Day 29: Reluctant Bedrest (Hannigram A/B/O mpreg AU)

Will’s hands rubbed across Hannibal’s back and he sighed, leaning into the touch. “You really need to stay in bed as much as possible.” 

He pressed himself up against Will, rubbing against the alpha’s cock. 

“Stay with me?” 

Will’s hands came down his back and around, resting on Hannibal’s growing belly. He felt their daughter kick in response. “If you stay in bed longer than an hour, I will. I know you hate this, Hannibal, but…please just…stay.” 

The doctor had finally decided on bedrest for his final two months of pregnancy after some scares. Hannibal still remembered the terror of both times Will had rushed him in, and as they lay there in silence he felt somewhat ashamed he was still reluctant to follow the doctor’s orders. 

“I don’t particularly enjoy being an invalid.” 

“Hannibal…” 

He turned over completely on his other side to stare at Will fully. The scent of the alpha’s distress made him feel even worse, and when Will touched his cheek he scented his hand. “I am on my last years of being able to carry a child to term. If I can’t even do this…” 

Will pulled him into his arms, kissed Hannibal’s forehead, and waves of love poured through their bond. “Having a kid isn’t the most important thing you can do, and isn’t even the most important part of you. I love you, Hannibal. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he whispered, tears in his eyes. 

They lay there silently for what felt like an eternity before Will spoke again. 

“And…if this doesn’t happen…I’ll still be here loving you.” 

Hannibal closed his eyes. “Alpha…” 

“Sleep for a bit, Darlin’,” Will whispered, kissing his temple, “I’ll stay.” 

He nuzzled Will’s neck and sucked at the mating mark he’d left what felt so long ago. Will shivered, hands resting at the back of Hannibal’s head. 

“It’s still there,” he reassured him, “Not going anywhere.” 

Hannibal fell asleep not long after with his nose still pressed up against Will’s neck. 

Will was here.

He felt no need to get out of bed again. 


	30. Day 30: Ignoring An Injury/Stoic Whumpees (Hannigram S4)

The care in which Hannibal took to sew his wounds was irritatingly tender, so much so that Will couldn’t help the rush of affection that came through just feeling his hands on him. 

“Did you miss this?” he asked, smiling. 

Hannibal smiled. “Sewing grievous injuries? No. Being close to you? Absolutely.” 

He hated the blush that came to his cheeks. “I…sort of…missed it too.” 

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Hannibal spoke. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

Will looked away again as he went back to finishing his face, and when he began to work on the other he noticed Hannibal grimace. 

“You okay?” 

Hannibal’s face seemed to tighten, and his smile was entirely forced. “Of course.” 

He began to work on WIll’s other wound, and when he leaned forward Will saw his face contort in pain. 

“Stop.” 

“Will, what’s…” 

“You’re hurt. You told me you took care of your gunshot wound.” 

“I did,” Hannibal said, not meeting his eyes, “I’m entirely…” 

Will reached out to touch his chest and he groaned pulling back. 

“Liar.” 

He lifted Hannibal’s shirt, and his eyes grew wide to see how bruised he was. 

“Fuck,” he cursed, running his hands over Hannibal’s chest, “You…” 

“I am a bit…bruised.” 

“A bit?” 

“Your wounds are much more important than mine, Will. I heal very quickly.” 

Will glared at him. “You’re gonna finish sewing me up, and then you’re gonna lay down not moving for the next few hours. I’m gonna get some ice and…try to…make it better. Okay?” 

Hannibal’s gaze softened as he smiled. “Okay.” 

His hands seemed to shake a bit when he finished up Will’s other wound, and the minute he cut the thread Will forcibly pulled off Hannibal’s shirt. 

“You should’ve told me.” 

“I have a high tolerance for pain, Will.” 

“Just because you have a high tolerance that doesn’t mean you deserve to be in pain. Okay?” 

He smiled and let Will gently lay him onto the bed. “Okay.” 

Will went for some ice, not sure really how much it would help, and came back to see Hannibal under the blankets. His smile had not waned, and as Will sat down on the edge of the bed it widened. 

“Don’t look so smug.” 

“I’m nothing of the sort.” 

“You’re loving this.” 

Hannibal’s hand snaked across the comforter and found Will’s. The touch made them both sigh. “Yes.” 

Will took the makeshift ice pack he’d made and put it on Hannibal’s chest. 

“Too cold?” 

“No, it’s just right.” 

He felt Hannibal squeeze his hand. “I don’t want to lose you again.” 

“Nor do I wish to lose you.” 

“So,” Will mumbled, moving the ice pack to another spot on his chest, “You have to promise you’ll tell me if you get hurt again. Every single time you get hurt, even if it’s a…paper cut. Promise me.” 

Hannibal brought Will’s hand to his lips. “I promise.” 

Will looked away, blushing as he took back his hand. “I’m…gonna go see if there’s any pain killers in this place.” 

He moved to get up from the bed but Hannibal grabbed his arm. 

“I need none.” 

“You’re obviously in—” 

“Having you here, beside me, is a better pain relief than any over the counter remedy. Please stay.” 

He let out a long breath and tears filled his eyes. “Of course,” he teased, taking Hannibal’s hand again, “Where else would I go?” 

The words made Hannibal gasp and squeeze his hand, pulling Will in closer.

“Can you promise me something, Will?” 

“What?” 

“Promise me that…if you wish to leave….you will tell me first.” 

“Hannibal I…” 

“Please,” Hannibal said, his eyes suddenly filled with pain, “I…I do not wish to wake up alone in a world without you close to me again without preparation for the pain.” 

A tear fell down Will’s face. “Okay.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” 

Will laughed, wiping his face. “Did you miss this?” 

“I already told you I missed being close to you.” 

“No,” Will teased, “Did you miss making me cry?” 

Hannibal reached up and touched his cheek. “No,” he said, his eyes starting to close, “But I did miss seeing you smile.” 

Will laughed, shaking his head. “Get some rest, okay? We’re safe.” 

“You’ll be here?” 

He nodded. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Will watched Hannibal fall asleep, and seeing Hannibal so vulnerable caused another rush of affection that hit him hard. 

“Where else would I go?” he whispered again, tears filling his eyes. 


	31. Day 31: Left for Dead (Major Character Death Hannigram)

“Ho..w...lon...g?” 

“A few hours.” 

Hannibal let out a shaky breath and stared up at the sky. 

It would be morning soon. 

“I’m...sor...ry...to have...ru...in...ed....yo...ur....mom....ent.” 

Will scoffed, holding his cheek, and tears filled his eyes as he looked away from him. “Fuck you.” 

“W...i...ll.” 

He stared up at the sky. “I won’t miss you.” 

“L...y...ing...t..o...your....” 

Will looked at him again. “I won’t. I...fuck...” 

“Go,” Hannibal said, looking more pale, “Y..ou...lo...s...t...bl...ood.” 

“I’m gonna go,” Will said, his voice shaking, “I am.” 

“W...i...ll.” 

“I want you to die,” he said, letting out a sob, “I...I want...” 

Hannibal reached out and Will couldn’t help but take his hand. 

“Go.” 

His vision blurred. “I’m gonna go,” he said again, “I...fuck...” 

Hannibal smiled. “Will.” 

Will shook his head. “I’m not a monster, I’m...” 

“Go.” 

Will suddenly stood, letting go of his hand, and began to limp across the sand. He began to sob, hardly able to breathe, and he made it only steps away before he looked back again. 

Hannibal smiled, and he smiled back. 

“I can’t go,” he said, shaking his head, “I...I can’t...” 

He hurried back, barely able to run, and fell to the sand nearly on Hannibal who groaned. “Y...ou...” 

“I can’t go,” Will sobbed, reaching for the wound he’d let bleed out for what felt like too long, “I can’t...” 

“It...’s...t...oo...late.” 

“Hannibal, please, just...” 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hand and put it to his cheek. “Go.” 

Will shook his head. “I’ll miss you,” he said, whimpering, “I’ll....” 

Hannibal pulled Will in for a kiss that felt like ice, and when he pulled back Will could hardly breathe for crying. 

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “I’m....” 

He looked up again and saw a tear fall down Hannibal’s cheek. 

“S...o....beau...t...i...ful.” 

Will smiled. “You...you have to get up,” he said, nodding, “We have to...” 

Hannibal didn’t move, and his eyes seemed heavy. 

“Hannibal, we...” 

He watched as Hannibal’s eyes closed, and suddenly there was nothing. 

Will shook him hard. “Hannibal, we...” 

He put two fingers to his pulse. 

“No, no, no...” 

Will fell onto his chest, shoulders shaking, and sobbed for what felt like hours. He laid his head on Hannibal’s chest after, exhausted as he stared up at the sky. 

“I don’t want to go.” 

He felt his vision blur, and soon he faded away. 

Hours later that’s how they found them. 

Some still say if you go to that shore late at night you’ll see them, hand in hand, walking on the sand smiling at each other. Others say if you go there at all you might turn up dead the next morning. 

But most say that you’ll see them. 

Just hope they don’t see you. 


End file.
